


Perfect Aim

by nihilistshiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Archer!Daichi, Blow Jobs, Fantasy AU, Fantasy Haikyuu, Gay Sex, Iwaizumi x Daichi, M/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Prince!Iwaizumi, Rimming, Royalty AU, iwadai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Sawamura Daichi is an archer who has been retired from his conscripted service for a few years, intent on living out his life as a blacksmith in his hometown. But on one of his regular treks to Sendai City for materials, he comes across a vile scene and a prince in need of rescue. His actions to save the prince thrust him headfirst into an unexpected romance.Iwaizumi Hajime has lived a life of luxury as the prince of Seijoh's illustrious kingdom, but finds himself in a pickle when one of his court enemies hires goons to kidnap him. Luckily, a passerby intervenes and saves his life, but what happens when he finds himself enamored with his savior?





	Perfect Aim

**Author's Note:**

> *races to the finish line* 
> 
> I wrote this as part of the Fantasy Haikyuu Exchange which ends in less than 2 hours. I got the Iwadai prompt on Tumblr and went with it! Initially, there was a shifter element, but a lot of the fun fantasy stuff I had planned got chopped due to time restraints. (I'm a procrastinator, if you can't tell). I also am not super into old-timey, lingo so there's modern slang. Go off, I guess. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy!! My first contribution of many to one of my favorite new fandoms!

Golden rays of sun were filtering in through the trees, illuminating the forest around Daichi as he rode down the narrow dirt path. Beneath him, his large black horse clopped along, carrying him closer and closer to his home village of Karasuno. It was early spring, warm enough that he didn’t need his cloak during the day, with trees and foliage around him budding at the prospect of life.

He’d been away in Sendai, a city a few days ride from his hometown, trying to accrue new materials for his blacksmith shop. The journey was tedious, but he never minded. His life was simple, unexciting, and after spending five years as a conscripted archer in the royal army, that suited him just fine.

Daichi and his friends Suga and Asahi retired a couple years back and decided to settle in Karasuno not only because it was their home, but because of its location in the hills on the edge of the kingdom, making it a relatively peaceful place.

This was a trip he made regularly, needing to get new metals for swords and armor for his growing list of customers. He’d never envisioned himself as a blacksmith, but being an archer wasn’t something especially lucrative and he had to make a living somehow. Since his return, he’d honed his craft and learned to enjoy molding iron to his will.

Around him, birds were chirping and zooming through the trees, insects floating aimlessly along the path as creatures scurried through the underbrush. The ride was uneventful and his trusty horse knew the path by heart, so Daichi was free to enjoy his surroundings.

It was perhaps because he had little need to monitor the horse’s movements that he caught an unusual sound on the breeze. It was the sound of a skirmish, and one that Daichi recognized all too well from his days in the army. 

He quickly pulled off the path and tied off his horse, concealing it behind a large overgrowth of thorny bushes. With a deftness that he attributed to muscle memory, he grabbed his bow, a quiver of arrows already strapped to his back, and crept toward the sound of the fight.

“Quit moving around, would ya? Do you wanna end up like the rest of your men, you arrogant bastard? We had a good time killing them off to get to you.”

The gruff voice was accompanied by cruel laughter, along with several thuds and grunts. There were definitely more than two people in this fight. Daichi shivered, shaking of his apprehensions as though they were a thin layer of rain, rather than the bone-deep intuition that told him to be extra cautious.

He lurked in the shadows, making sure that he wouldn’t be seen as he moved through the underbrush, his pace quickening as the sound grew closer. He found a large tree close to the path and he scaled it without hesitation, perching himself on one of the massive limbs so he had a full view of the scene playing out before him.

There were four men in total, three of them circling the fourth, whose hands were bound together behind his back. It was unclear exactly what was going on, but the man was clearly trying to escape.

“I don’t know who you’re working for,” the man said, dodging a blow from his right and kicking out against his attacker, “but I demand you release me!”

The tallest of the group walked over to stand in front of the man and kneed him violently in the gut, sending him to the ground. He grabbed the man by the scalp and leaned in so close that Daichi strained to hear him.

  
“Listen here, prince. Me and my mates were paid a pretty penny to bring you back to our boss. Now, he wants you alive, but he said if it gets messy, we can improvise.”

_ Prince _ .

Daichi’s eyes rounded as he took in the fallen man’s garb. His clothes were luxurious, and if he squinted he could make out the royal crest of Seijob emblazoned on the man’s fine linen shirt, which was tattered and stained in the struggle.

Then the ringleader was slamming the prince’s face into the ground and the other members of his gang came over to add to the punishment, kicking at his ribs. He’d turned his face to the ground to protect it from the assault, his hands behind his back unable to come to his aid.

“Alright, gents, that’s enough.” The leader of the group pulled the other men away, leaving the prince in the dirt. “Our reward will only be half if we bring him back dead. Boss says he wants the pleasure of killing this bastard himself.”

Daichi’s blood was boiling. He still didn’t have a full sense of the situation, but it was clear that if he didn’t intervene, this man would die. There was no time to weigh the right and wrong of what he must do.

He knocked an arrow in his bow, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. 

When he opened them, he took aim and let his arrow fly. It whistled through the wind and found it’s target easily, cutting down the ringleader efficiently. The shot was an impossible one for most, but Daichi was the best archer in Karasuno.

The other criminals watched in horror as he fell to his knees, blood pooling around him. They immediately drew their weapons, eyes darting around wildly as they tried to find the source.  

Daichi wasted no time in dispatching his second arrow, this time striking one of the killers right through his heart, sending him to the ground. The third man grabbed the prince’s body, as if to use it as a shield.

“Oi!” he cried out, blade pressed against the prince’s neck. “I won’t hesitate to slit his fucking thro---”

An arrow went straight through the man’s eye, killing him instantly. Iwaizumi felt the man’s heavy weight go limp against him and he twisted to avoid the sword that was still too close to his throat for comfort. He fell backwards, landing on the man’s body.

His ribs hurt like hell. At least a couple of them had to be broken, but still he managed to roll to his side and struggled to get to his knees so that he might be able to see this newest attacker. Steel eyes bounced from body to body and he knew that those arrowheads did not belong to his soldiers. Who the hell saved him? Or did they also plan on collecting the bounty King Washijo placed on his head?

Iwaizumi made to stand, but his legs couldn’t quite hold him up. He fumbled back to the forest floor, head hanging in shame. Was this how he died? Alone in the forest with no notion of who meant to take his life?

His mind was bouncing through all of the possibilities when he heard the crunching of leaves and twigs that announced the presence of another.

A man, dressed in all black, emerged from behind a large crop of trees, his bow hanging limply from his hand. His face was pale, as though he had just seen a ghost, and he didn’t speak as he made his way over to where Iwaizumi was crumpled on the ground.

The prince made to speak, to ask who this stranger was, but the haunted look in the other man’s eyes made his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth. The man was well built, with broad shoulders leading to a slim waist. He crouched behind Iwaizumi and drew a dagger from his boot.

“Hey--” Iwaizumi started, but the man simply cut the restraints holding his wrists and returned the knife to it’s holster.

Then the man kneeled beside him, chocolate eyes boring holes into Iwaizumi’s own. He was rendered speechless once again at the intensity of the stranger’s gaze.

“Are you alright?” he finally said, low voice gravelly. 

Iwaizumi nodded. “Yes.”

The man nodded before he stood, surveying the bodies around them. 

“Who are you?” the prince managed to ask, rubbing away the numbness in his wrists. 

“Sawamura Daichi,” the man answered in a monotone voice. His eyes were glued to the man with the arrow sticking out of his eye. 

When the man offered no further information, Iwaizumi prompted him further. “Do you intend to kill me?” he asked, his gaze directed pointedly at Sawamura.

He couldn’t help but appreciate the smooth plains of the man’s face, his full lips stretching into a slight frown.

“If I was planning to kill you,” he said, moving to pull the arrow from his victim, “then I wasted a hell of a lot of time saving you.”

Iwaizumi let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. This Sawamura was clearly offended at his accusation. “I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi muttered. “It’s been a hell of a day.”

Sawamura let out a strangled laugh. “You can say that again.”

“Why did you save me?” Iwaizumi couldn’t help asking. He once again tried to stand and managed to make it to his feet before they gave way.

This time, there was a strong arm around his waist, holding him upright. He leaned his weight into the sturdy frame next to him. He gazed at Sawamura’s profile and for the second time in a matter of minutes appreciated just how handsome he was.

“I don’t know.” Daichi answered, his voice soft and his shoulders slumping at the admission. “It seemed like the right thing to do.”

Iwaizumi let his words sink in. Was this man just a passerby who decided to intervene?

Sawamura leaned him against a nearby oak and instructed him to stay put as he set about collecting the rest of his arrows. He left for a moment and returned with a large black stallion in tow.

“We’re still a day’s ride from the nearest village,” Daichi said, looking back at the bodies strewn across the path. “There is a place nearby where I can tend to your wounds, but if you can wait, I need to get rid of the bodies.” His voice was strained as he spoke.

Iwaizumi nodded, his mind reeling at the events of the past hour. How was it that someone so honorable happened upon him in his time of need? He sent up a silent prayer of thanks to any deity who might be listening.

“I am incredibly indebted to you,” the prince said, sliding to the ground. 

Sawamura just looked at him and nodded once, but Iwaizumi caught the slight flush on his cheeks. 

He made quick work of pulling the bodies off the path, vowing that he would return later to give them a proper burial. The morbid task would have to wait until he’d gotten the prince settled. Whenever he made this trip, he spent his last night in one of his favorite spots on earth, a secluded cave that was hidden by a small waterfall. It was off the main road, hidden from the rest of the world, but Daichi, Suga, and Asahi found it when they were much younger and made use of it whenever they could.

“Ready?” Daichi asked, holding out his hand.

Iwaizumi nodded and took Sawamura’s outstretched hand, relishing in the warmth and strength of it. The man lifted him like he was nothing, settling the prince on the large horse with firm hands on his waist. Iwaizumi had to duck his head to hide his blush.

“I never asked your name,” Daichi said, looking up at the dark-haired prince. He didn’t disclose that he knew of the other man’s lineage, although his garb made it obvious to anyone with an observant eye, and was curious about whether or not he would give him an honest answer.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” he said, steel eyes warming as they rested on Daichi’s face. “Prince of Seijoh.”

Daichi smiled, pleased immeasurably that the prince trusted him enough to be truthful. 

“Sorry for the informality, your highness, but we’ll need to share the horse.”

Iwaizumi scoffed, “None of that ‘your highness’ shit. You just saved my ass from a gang of criminals, so I think it’s safe to say we don’t need to stand on ceremony.”

Daichi chuckled and Iwaizumi warmed to the sound. He swung up onto the horse in front of the prince and grabbed the reins, leading the horse toward their usual route. Iwaizumi instinctively wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist, holding on for the ride, but almost immediately realized his transgression.

“I’m so sorry,” he stuttered, pulling his arms back.

“Don’t be,” Sawamura’s voice rumbled against him. “I...I don’t mind.” 

Daichi was glad that his back was to the prince so he couldn’t see how red he was. The other man was plastered to his back and when his ams returned to Daichi’s middle he held back a groan. 

Iwaizumi was in worse shape, however, as he felt Daichi’s ass pressed firmly against his crotch. He’d noticed earlier how thick the other man’s thighs were, how his ass filled out the tight black leggings he wore. He cursed as blood rushed to his groin and mentally chastised himself, willing his cock not to twitch lest the man who had already done so much for him find him a creepy pervert.

Thankfully, Iwaizumi was exhausted and it didn’t take long for him to fall into a dreamless sleep, his body slumping forward to rest against Sawamura’s broad back. Unfortunately for Daichi, this meant that Iwaizumi’s breath was hot on the back of his neck as he slept. 

He spent the ride wondering how so much could change in a matter of hours. Three bodies lay dead because of him and with sinking dread Daichi realized the gravity of what he’d just done. It was so unlike him to make rash decisions, to go against authority with such vehement disregard. But after searching for a long moment, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret his actions. With the prince nestled snugly against his back, he knew he’d made the right choice, even if it ended up changing his life irrevocably.

The sun was just beginning to set as they reached the small lake, fed by the rushing waterfall that hid the secret cave. It was a beautiful sight, Daichi thought to himself, as he drew the horse to a stop. 

“We’re here,” he said softly, tapping the prince’s arm to wake him.

Iwaizumi grumbled, rubbing his face against Daichi’s tunic and mumbling something about sleeping longer. 

_ Cute _ .  

Daichi moved the prince’s arms and hopped down from the stallion, his movements finally rousing the other man.

“W-where are we?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice groggy as he rubbed his eyes to rid them of sleep. 

“This is a spot my friends and I found years ago. I stay here whenever I make the trip from Karasuno to Sendai City.” Daichi answered, helping the prince down off the horse. 

Iwaizumi was still unsteady on his feet, and Daichi lead him around the lake toward the waterfall. 

“Do you intend to drown me, archer?” Iwaizumi asked incredulously when they got the falls.

Sawamura laughed, “Not quite,” he said, pulling the prince to the small space between the rock and the rushing water. 

Iwaizumi was surprised when he entered the cave, which was spacious and cleaner than he would have imagined. He could still see the fading daylight through the falls and could see why Daichi would camp out here whenever he had the opportunity.

“You can rest here a moment while I get the rest of my gear. It would be best to clean those wounds as soon as possible.” 

The prince nodded his agreement, resting against the cool stone wall, which felt good against his aching body. He slid to the ground with less grace than he’d like, his limbs heavy. Iwaizumi couldn’t really focus on what Daichi was saying, but the way his voice rumbled a steady cadence as it echoed around the cave put him at ease. He was gentle, but strong and Iwaizumi felt immeasurably safe in his presence. 

Sawamura stood, backlit by a sky painted with the colors of a sunset as it shone through the waterfall, making his outline glow. Then he knelt next to Iwaizumi and smiled, touching his shoulder assuringly and the prince though that perhaps he died in that forest and now he was being lead to the afterlife by the sweetest guardian the spirit world had to offer.

But then his back began spasming in pain and he was thrust back to reality. If the cramps seizing his bruised body were any indicator, he was still very much alive.

“I’ll get started,” Daichi said, his voice laced with worry even as his face kept it’s pleasant composure.

Daichi was in hyperdrive as he jogged to the horse, his mind making a mental checklist of everything he needed to do in the next few hours to ensure the prince didn’t slip into a sleep he might never wake up from. 

His horse was still tied off on a low branch by the shore of the lake. It wasn’t sandy like he’d seen along the eastern seas, instead boasting ferns and large slabs of rocks, the trees nearby covered in an emerald green moss. The horse knickered happily when he approached and he relieved it of the saddle and satchels it was carrying all day, taking care to leave a hastily assembled pile of oats for it to eat.

He gathered supplies as quickly as possible and by the time he returned, the last rays of light were fading into the forest’s murky depths. Thankfully, he’d remembered the small bundle of firewood and flint. He checked on the prince, who seemed to be resting peacefully, his breath coming sure and even. 

Daichi swiftly put together a modest fire and went to sit by the prince, his pouch of medical supplies that Suga insist he carry in hand. His silver-haired friend possessed a great disposition when working with people, but also knew how to stand firm, which landed him a job as a medic during their time in the military.

“Iwaizumi,” he whispered, shaking the prince’s shoulder. “Iwai,” he repeated when the other man didn’t answer him.

Mercury eyes cracked open and Daichi sighed in relief. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He brought the back of his hand to the prince’s temple and was glad to see he had no sign of fever. His hand lingered a few moments as he gazed down into Iwaizumi’s hooded gaze before he coughed and looked away, his cheeks filling with heat.

The prince let out a groan of complaint, but still roused himself, sitting upright and scrubbing his hands across his face. The fact that he was cranky when he was tired should have added to Daichi’s burden, but instead made his face break into a bright grin.

He set about cleaning up the wounds on the prince’s face, which were minor for the most part. He had a particularly nasty bruise near his temple that worried Daichi, but the lack of fever made him hope that it looked worse than it was. He asked Iwaizumi questions to keep him awake, but was surprised to find the prince alert and attentive, interrupting Daichi to ask him about his home and his smithery. 

The real problem started when he asked the prince to remove his shirt, which he did without batting an eye. His ribs were splotched with colorful bruises of purples and blues, but what Daichi was focused on was his chiseled stomach and wide chest. The prince was built and Daichi was not prepared for that, his pulse kicking up a notch as he leaned in closer to touch the skin covered Iwaizumi’s tight frame.

Damn, he needed to get it together.

He kept up the polite conversation, and as soon as he was finished examining his injuries he stood dusted off his hands.

“Um, looks good,” he said awkwardly, gaze darting everywhere except those slate eyes. “We should only be here for a couple more days until you’re ready to travel.”

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi replied, his voice deep with sincerity. 

“Oh, it was nothing,” Daichi blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I better get started on dinner! If you’ll excuse me.”

He nervously snatched up his bow and quiver and raced out of the cave, getting sprayed by the waterfall in the process.

Iwaizumi watched him go with interest, a slow smile crawling to his lips. He was beat, physically and mentally, his mind still choosing not to process the dark hours he’d faced earlier. He was thinking solely of archer’s the dark brown stare.

It was still incredible to think about. He kept trying to figure out what the catch was. Why this stranger had been so kind, but the longer he spent in his presence, the more he was coming up empty. 

He was so close, taking the utmost care with Iwaizumi’s wounds, which were thankfully mostly scrapes and bruises. There was something so fucking  _ pure _ about him that the prince couldn’t get out of his head. 

Iwaizumi lead a relatively privileged life. He’d been born into one of the wealthiest kingdoms in the land, and although he was a fierce warrior, years of relative peace gave him time to travel great distances and experience some of the finest luxuries life had to offer. He was in no shortage of bedmates, some of the most beautiful men and women in the world. Yet there was something utterly compelling to him about this man, who did not hesitate to protect an innocent stranger regardless of the consequences.

_ You just like his ass _ , his brain hissed.

His grin spread wider. It was true that the archer was built impeccable, his physique rivaling the gods. 

Sawamura returned a few moments later, two large rabbits tied together and dangling from his hand.

Iwaizumi’s jaw dropped.

“You caught those that quickly?”

“Uh-huh.”

“At dusk when it’s next to impossible to see.”

“Yes.”

“That’s incredible.”

Daichi grinned at the prince’s disbelief as he went to stoke the fire and add a few more logs, his feathers preening at the thought of impressing the other man.

The prince joined him as he began cleaning the rabbits and they soon fell into easy conversation. Daichi couldn’t help but notice how comfortable he felt with the prince. Even though he was injured and must be beyond exhausted, he didn’t complain about the damp cave or the limited meal.

“How did you end up in that mess?” he found himself asking, his eyes glued to the rabbits as they roasted on a stick above the orange flames, fat dripping into the fire with a little pop.

Iwaizumi’s face darkened considerably and Daichi immediately regretted his question.

“Nevermi--” he started, eyes wide as his hands waving in front of him in apology.

“No, it’s alright. I don’t mind talking about it. You deserve to know.”

The archer shifted to get more comfortable, waiting for Iwaizumi to begin.

“A few days ago, my men and I were ambushed as we were on our way back to Seijoh Castle after the spring games. The ones on the coast. We made an enemy there who couldn’t handle the fact that he lost the final tournament.”

“Who?” Daichi asked, enraptured by the prince’s story.

“King Washijo to the north. It was a contest of swordsmanship and I sent out one of my best men, Lord Oikawa, who is a gaudy bastard at times but he can best anyone in the kingdom when it comes to the sword. Washijo’s man, a behemoth of a fellow, was incredible and the battle was fierce, but in the end Oikawa won.”

Daichi took the rabbit off the flames, using the dirk he kept in his boot to slice off pieces of meat. He handed some to Iwaizumi who took it gratefully. From his satchel, Daichi also produced a small roll, a bit of cheese, and a flask of wine for which Iwaizumi was incredibly happy.

“So how did that bring about today’s events?” he asked as they ate.

“Well,” Iwaizumi started, licking grease from his fingertips, “the king is known to be especially harsh. And initially he respected the outcome of the fight. But later on at the feast marking the close of the games, Oikawa was drinking in celebration and he may have accidentally gloated at the king.”

“Oh shit,” Daichi responded.

Iwaizumi chuckled, “Yeah, one thing lead to another and a fight broke out between some of our men and Washijo got involved and I may have accidentally slapped him.”

“Well, you and your men seem to have a lot of accidents.”

Iwaizumi’s smile fell and his steely eyes turned hard. “Yes, well that foolishness later cost me the lives of two of my men. I knew Washijo was harsh, but I never thought he’d stoop to this.”

Daichi looked down, unsure of what to say next.   


“I did something in the moment and look what came of it. Violence never leads to anything good.”

“You can say that again,” Daichi murmured. “I took three lives today.” 

Iwaizumi’s breath caught in his throat, guilt clawing at him. 

“Do you regret it?” he asked.

“No.” The archer’s voice was firm. “I don’t relish in taking life. But in that moment, I also knew that if I did not stop those men, more would die. I overheard them saying that they killed your men. I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” the prince said, his voice thick with unshed tears. 

Daichi wanted to pull him into his arms and comfort him, his vision becoming watery. He decided against it, fearing the action would make him breakdown. The two finished their meal in silence, with Daichi cleaning up and laying out blankets for them to sleep. He only had one bedroll and gave it to Iwaizumi, who initially refused, but was too sore to argue with him. 

Darkness flooded the cave as the fire slowly died, the rushing water of the nearby falls filling the cave with ambient noise. They both lay awake for a long while in a companionable silence, each replaying the previous day and trying to process. Daichi was unsure how many hours passed when Iwaizumi finally spoke.

“Daichi,” the prince eventually whispered, his voice so low that Daichi could barely make out it out above the sound of the waterfall. “Thank you for saving my life.”

“You’re welcome.”

Iwaizumi’s gratitude somehow made it easier for Daichi to finally drift to sleep.

The next two days passed in an easy routine. Daichi woke each morning to check on the prince’s wounds and was pleased with the progress. Iwaizumi slept for much of the time and Daichi would hunt for small game to feed them. They conversed easily, Daichi telling stories of his childhood in Karasuno with Suga and Asahi, and the prince entertaining him with tales of his travels and court intrigue. Both men were surprised at the chemistry between them, an invisible pull that drew them to smile fondly at each other.

On the first day, Sawamura went back to bury the bodies of Washijo’s hired thugs, his stomach turning at the grim task. Iwaizumi offered to come with him, but Daichi refused, insisting that he rest. He was glad when the prince obeyed, knowing that seeing the bodies would likely traumatize him further. He did the work quickly, grateful when it was finished and he could rest better knowing that he gave the criminals a proper burial.

It was midday on the third day when the prince decided he would bathe in the lake. Daichi was off gathering firewood and returned just in time to see the prince emerge from the water, rivulets running down his naked body. He quickly averted his gaze, but the image was burned in his brain. 

Broad shoulders. Chiseled abs. Thick, muscular arms. 

He walked away with his heart in his throat, blood thundering through his veins. His growing attraction to the prince was starting to become a problem. 

He waited a long while before he was finally ready to head back. Iwaizumi sat on a large slab of rock that jutted out over the lake, clad in nothing but his leggings, which were rolled up so his feet could dip into the water. His dark hair was still wet and Daichi’s mouth went dry as he watched a droplet trickle down the prince’s neck, following the sharp plains of his body all the way to his navel. 

“Hey,” Iwaizumi called when he spotted him, mercury eyes crinkling at the corners as his lips pulled into an easy smile.

“Oh, hello,” Daichi replied, looking away from Iwaizumi’s warm gaze. “How was your bath?” he asked, voice cracking on the last word and Daichi wanted nothing more than the ground to open up and swallow him, he was so embarrassed.

Iwaizumi’s grin widened. 

“It was good. And your firewood collecting?” his nodded his head at the pile of wood in Daichi’s arms.

“Good!” he responded too eagerly. “Good.”

“Come sit,” Iwaizumi ordered, patting the rock next to him.

Daichi swallowed but obeyed, setting the firewood on shore before climbing up to sit next to where Iwaizumi was perched. 

“I’m feeling much better. I think I could travel tomorrow.”

Daichi nodded absentmindedly, trying not to focus too hard on the fact that if he moved his hand just a bit to the left, they would be touching.

Then Iwaizumi’s words registered.

“What? That’s great! I’m so glad you’re feeling better.”

His smile was genuine and bright and Iwaizumi felt his heart pinch in his chest as he looked at Daichi’s handsome face.

“I…” Iwaizumi started, suddenly conscious of the fact that with his body healing, he could go back to his life. “What did you have planned?”

Daichi’s smiled slipped.

“Oh, I guess I thought we would need to go back to my village because of your injuries, but since they aren’t life threatening I suppose I could escort you back to Seijoh.”

He didn’t sound particularly enthused by the idea. 

“Hmm, that’s true,” Iwaizumi said, eyes darting to his hands as they wrung nervously in his lap. The rock was warm beneath him and his toes fluttered in the water. “But that is a four or five day journey at best. If we did go back to your village, which you said is only a day’s ride away, we could get another horse and more supplies and the trip would be much more comfortable.”

The archer looked back up at him with such joy in his eyes that Iwaizumi’s breath caught.

“Yes,” Daichi agreed. “That would be a better plan.”

Iwaizumi’s smile returned, eyes shining. “I’m glad you think so.”

He moved his hand slightly, his pinky barely brushing Sawamura’s and the brief contact sent a jolt of electricity through him. Daichi’s face turned the most amusing shade of pink and he stared at the prince for a long moment before clearing his throat.

“I’ll get the fire started, then.” 

“Wait,” Iwaizumi said, his hand gripping Daichi’s to stop him. 

When the archer turned back, Iwaizumi had closed the distance between them. He was impossibly drawn to Sawamura, and even though they only just met, he felt like he’d known him his entire life.

“I never got to properly thank you for everything, Daichi.”

The sound of his name coming from those perfect lips made Daichi’s blood burn hot. He swallowed thickly at the desire he caught in Iwaizumi’s smokey gaze. 

Before he could respond, the prince dipped his head and brushed their lips together. Daichi froze momentarily before melting into the kiss, a low groan escaping his throat. Their lips molded together and Daichi’s skin was thrumming, his heart pounding in his chest. He’d had a few partners in his life, but never before had he responded to one like this.

Iwaizumi brought a hand to the back of his neck, threading his fingers through Daichi’s short hair as his tongue ran gently across his lower lip. Daichi opened for him, and when the prince licked into his mouth, Daichi felt himself growing hard, his trousers tenting under the strain of his erection.

“I’ve been waiting to do that since I met you,” the prince said, voice husky as he pulled back to look down into Daichi’s stunned expression.

“R-really?” he stuttered out, hands going to his lips.

“Yes!” Iwaizumi said, hand still brushing against Daichi’s scalp. “There’s just something about you that I can’t get out of my head and I...I want you.”

“I--” Daichi’s voice was stuck in his throat. The handsome prince he rescued a few days ago by chance wanted him, a peasant from a small village in the hills. Was this really happening? “I want you, too,” he finally choked out.

Iwaizumi flashed a devilish grin and wasted no time ducking his head back down for another kiss. It was more forceful than the first, and Daichi wrapped his arms around the prince’s neck to deepen it, his mouth immediately opening, their tongues brushing against each other. Iwaizumi let his hands trail across Daichi’s back and he pulled him into his embrace, rolling so that Daichi was beneath him.

Their mouths continued to move against one another as their hands explored greedily, only breaking so the prince could tug Daichi’s shirt off to reveal his muscular torso.

  
“You are exquisite,” he said, moving his mouth down to kiss and bite at his chest. His hand trailed down to cup Daichi’s cock through his pants, thumb brushing against the head.

Daichi let out a hoarse moan, head laying back against the hard stone as his back arched at the sensation. 

“Mmm, so sensitive,” Iwaizumi purred with approval. 

Daichi’s hips bucked as his fingers dug into the prince’s back, his thighs instinctively spreading wider. Iwaizumi tugged at the leather tie holding his pants up so that his erection could spring free.    


“Impressive, archer,” he said, licking his stomach, his rippling abs smooth beneath the prince’s tongue.

When his mouth made it to Daichi’s cock, he grinned, grabbing the base to hold the erection upright and kissing the crown.

Daichi shivered. 

“Is this your first time with a man?” he asked, licking a hot stripe up the underside of Daichi’s hard length.

“N-no,” he sputtered, groaning as Iwaizumi took him into his mouth. “But it has been a while.”

Iwaizumi hummed his understanding, the vibrations making Daichi moan. He worked him with his mouth, his hand pumping as his head bobbed up and down. The archer was incredibly responsive, and Iwaizumi enjoyed finding out what caused him to make the most noise and repeating it again and again. 

Then he pulled away, moving Daichi’s cock and balls so that his mouth could reach his entrance. Iwaizumi’s tongue laved the area, massaging the sensitive hole as his hand continued to pump Daichi’s cock. He finally pressed it in and Daichi’s hips bucked wildly, his breath hissing out through his teeth. 

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned, hands going to the prince’s hair, holding on for dear life.

His previous partners had never been so attentive, and there was only a fleeting thought in Daichi’s mind that this was all moving too fast. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. He wanted this, loved the feel of Iwaizumi against him, pleasure spiking high in his blood.

Daichi felt like he was going to come right then and there. But the prince had other things in mind. He retreated momentarily to suck on his own two fingers, eyes boring holes into Daichi’s, the intimacy of it all making desire pool low in Daichi’s belly.

Then his fingers went to work, pushing gently past the resistance and Iwaizumi’s mouth returned to his cock. Daichi’s eyes rolled back, such was the pleasure coursing through his veins. His ass was stretching to accommodate the prince’s fingers, which he pressed in slowly before withdrawing. The sensation was overwhelming and Daichi knew it wouldn’t take much more for him to come.

“Wait,” he said, and Iwaizumi looked up to meet his gaze. “I’m close and I..I want to feel you inside me.”

It was Iwaizumi’s turn to blush. He pulled back gently, crawling up Daichi’s body to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Then he stood, stripping his leggings off and tossing them aside. The prince turned and smiled at Daichi.

“I have an idea,” he said, wry smile tugging at his lips. “Follow me.”

The prince slipped easily into the water, which came up to his chest. The sun was out and the water was warm, like the baths he was accustomed to taking by the fire in his chamber. Daichi looked at him like he was crazy. 

“You want me to get in there? So we can?...”

Iwaizumi laughed at his expression. “You’ve never done this before, archer? I think you’ll find it most enjoyable.”

Daichi rolled his eyes. Flashy prince. But he found himself scooching to the edge of the rock, gazing down at Iwaizumi, who had no such patience and grabbed Daichi’s ankle so he could tug him in.

Daichi went under momentarily and splashed at the prince, who was laughing. It was such a pure moment of bliss that Daichi froze, taking it all in so that he could remember it always. 

And then the prince was wading toward him, his strong arms wrapping around Daichi’s waist as his mouth came down in a passionate kiss. He back Daichi up so that they were just in front of the rock slab that was just at eye level. The prince turned him around, guiding his hands up to hold onto the stone, his mouth nuzzling Daichi’s neck.

His hand dipped beneath the water to knead his tight ass, fingers delving into his crack to find his entrance still pliable from his earlier work. Iwaizumi lined himself up with one hand, the other hand resting next to Daichi’s on the ledge. 

“Are you ready, love?” Iwaizumi asked, the head of his cock rubbing against Daichi’s ass, sending shivers up his spine.

“Y-yes,” answered, muscles clenching in anticipation as Iwaizumi pushed the tip in.

“Relax,” the prince whispered, his teeth grazing the delicate skin that connected Daichi’s neck to his shoulder. He kissed and sucked the sensitive area until he felt Daichi melt against him and he pushed in further.

He entered the archer slowly, giving him time to adjust as his tight heat enveloped him. When he was finally buried to the base, Iwaizumi let out a low groan, forehead resting on Daichi’s shoulder.

“You feel incredible,” he murmured, loving how Daichi clenched around him at the praise. 

He started out with a slow, steady rhythm, his thrusts staying relatively shallow at first. The intense pressure surrounding his cock made Iwaizumi want to thrust at full force, but he knew he needed to ease Daichi into it, give him a chance to get familiar with the sensation.

The prince couldn’t hold back forever though, and the minute Daichi began pushing back against him, he began thrusting with more force. The sun was still high above them, beating down on their bare shoulders as they found rhythm together in the lake, water lapping against them. 

Daichi felt his toes curling beneath him, his hands clinging desperately to the stone slab as Iwaizumi pounded into him. The prince was large and the combination of pleasure and pain made his eyes scrunch shut. 

“Iwai..Iwa...Hajime!” he cried out when Iwaizumi’s cock grazed his prostate.

Iwaizumi growled in return, his given name on Daichi’s tongue sending a shot of desire straight to his groin. He picked up his pace, his rhythm fast and relentless. The prince brought his free hand around to Daichi’s hard length and began stroking in time with his thrusts. His other hand found its way to Daichi’s hip, fingers digging into his flesh as he swung his hips forward. It felt so  _ good _ .

“Daichi, I’m--” his voice cut of as he felt Daichi’s muscle tensing around him. “I’m close,” he managed to grind out, hips stuttering wildly as he neared the pinnacle of his release.

Daichi threw his head back and cried out.

“ _ Hajime _ !”

His hole convulsed around Iwaizumi’s cock and a few moments later, the prince found his own climax, his hips thrusting as he rode out the orgasm.

They were both panting and breathless, and Iwaizumi held Daichi tight against him to keep the shorter man from collapsing. He pulled out of him slowly and felt Daichi shutter in his embrace. It took them a long while to collect themselves and make their way out of the water. They didn’t speak as they got dressed, but every now and then they would brush against each other and each time they would share a blissful smile.

Daichi set to work starting the fire so they could eat and Iwaizumi chose not to comment on the slight hobble in his walk. When they sat to eat around the fire, they found their easy conversation once again, talking animatedly about their trip to Karasuno.

It wasn’t until after they’d finished eating that Iwaizumi brought up the question on the forefront of his mind. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, voice low as his hand covered Daichi’s were it rested next to him. “Did I hurt you earlier?”

Daichi felt a flush break out across his cheeks.

“I’m fine,” he replied softly, ducking to hide his blush.

“I’m glad,” the prince said, bringing his knuckles beneath the archer’s chin so he could kiss his full lips, which were still puffy from their earlier abuse. 

“I honestly can’t believe how lucky I am that you came into my life so suddenly,” Iwaizumi continued, gazing down at his partner with tenderness. “It makes me never want to leave this dingy cave.”

Daichi laughed, “Well, I don’t know about you, but I am ready for a real bed.”

“Already? So insatiable,” Iwaizumi teased. “Will we be sharing a bed when we get back to your village.”

Daichi blushed, “If you’d like. My cottage is small, but it’s better than this cave.”

“I don’t care where I am,” Iwaizumi said, “I just know I want more time with you.”

They kissed again and Daichi couldn’t help but feel an immense pressure growing in his chest, which he belatedly recognized as joy. Throughout his whole life, he’d struggled and fought and kept his head down. But after this glorious day, the world seemed bright with possibility.

“I don’t know what the future holds,” Daichi admitted, squeezing Iwaizumi’s hand as he smiled against the prince’s lips. “But I know I want to face it with you.”

* * *

 

OUTTAKES AND AFTERCARE

Iwaizumi: You make these arrows yourself?

Daichi: Yep.

Iwaizumi: That's pretty damn impressive.

Daichi: Well, they help me have perfect aim.

Iwaizumi: *looks pointedly at Daichi's ass* You're not the only one with perfect aim.

*

[Interior, Karasuno Tavern]

Suga: I'm telling you, there's no way.

Asahi: Whatever. Daichi's a top.

Daichi: *walks over and winces as he sits down*

Suga: You alright, bro?

Daichi: Yeah, never been better! Iwaizumi just got home last night.

Asahi: *slides Suga two coins*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *squirts bottle of water over self*
> 
> I'm kind of amazed that I actually got this shit finished. I genuinely thought I'd miss it since I rewrote this fic so many times and also did a chapter update in the midst of this project. I'm super happy with how it came out and want to thank you for reading!! If you have ideas for HQ fics, comment below! I'm always looking to challenge myself and branch out :)
> 
> I would be nowhere without [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/) who worked a long ass day today and still managed to find the energy to help me last minute. I LOVE YOU BABE!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/) where I babble often and post my writing timeline AND my [pocket romance series](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/tagged/pocket-romance)!


End file.
